Beginning Anew: The Wrong Side of the Tracks
by streetpanther
Summary: JC Winston is the young, handsome, cool calm and collected leader of the vicious gang, The Street Panthers. Like any other gang, they beat up people, rob gas stations and cause mayhem (The story of JC before the gang wars died. JC in his prime! Steve and
1. Default Chapter

**Beginning Anew: The Wrong Side of The Tracks**

**Chapter 1: _Just A Casual Friday_**

**JC Panther's Point of View**

It was just a casual Friday morning, ditching school with my gang. Wasn't anything new to me. I was just cruisin' along in the Mustang that I was too young to drive legally, smoking a cigarette that I was too young to be smokin' and taking a swig of the beer that I legally couldn't be drinking. But, hell! The fuzz couldn't mold me into a member of the social elite. Hell, no! I was young, handsome, cool, calm and collected and I was invincible. Or so I thought.

I usually went to school (secretly, I liked it) but I figured I would drop out when I turned seventeen or whatever. I had only just turned sixteen that morning (which was why we were partying, by the way) but I had already been the leader of an infamous gang of greasers (the Street Panthers) for the past two years.

I wasn't really friends with any of the guys in my gang. We were buddies, but having a buddy doesn't make that person your friend. No, a friend is a person you could talk to about all that mushy-gushy crap inside of you called _feelings_, and I definitely couldn't discuss how I was feeling that morning with anyone in the gang. I was feeling like crap, though.

I knew I could tell Chewy Braxton how I was feeling because he was the closest thing to a friend I had, but he never took anything seriously. If I told him that getting drunk and trying to drive was making me feel shitty, he'd just tell me to suck it up and be a man. That was Chewy for you. That was the world for me, everyone just told me to suck it up and be a man.

But that morning I _was _sucking it up, because I was feeling shitty deep down insdie, but on the outside, I was energetic and happy at that moment. I wouldn't have to listen to Mr. Morse, my History teacher, droning on and on about Ancient Mesopotamia. The only bad thing about ditching was that I had Auto Mechanics that day, and that was something I just didn't want to miss.

This was worth it though. I don't think I had ever felt more free in my entire life then I did that moment, and that was saying nothing really. I always felt trapped, everywhere. I just didn't feel comfortable; not in school, not at home. Hell, I didn't really have a home. I mean, home is supposed to be the place where people love you. But no one gives a yankee's dime about me, I figger, but I don't let that get me down. Like I said, I'm practically invincible. Practically...

But being invincible isn't as good as being invisible, which is what I had always wished I was, invisible. That way I could always be around people, get to know them, without them getting to know me. I mean, how can you know a person you can't see? Sure, blind people know people they can't see, but those people aren't invisible, or invincible.

And maybe if I was invisible, I wouldn't have had to have gotten the look from a person standing there on the sidewalk, but not just any person. I knew that person, because that person was my hero, my cousin, my blood brother. Dallas Winston....

Disclaimer: I do not own the Outsiders, nor do I own Dallas and Steve, who will show up in this story. I do however own all of the member of the Street Panthers, all of the members of the Black Hawks, and any other characters not recognizable.

I know this chapter sucks, but I need ideas as to what should happen next with Dallas and JC and the gang and all. Please R&R with ideas!


	2. BYEBYE

And so JC and his friends ran Dally over and then their car blew up, killing them all.

THE END

A/N: Okay, a disappointing ending, but I admit it, I have turned to the Dark-Side! That's right, I am now writing Star Wars Fan Fiction; forgive me!

If anyone wishes to continue this story, they can take the idea, the characters, whatever, go for it!

Thank you, my faithful reviewers, I bid ye ado...

Street Panther #1


End file.
